6teenfandomcom-20200215-history
Kylie Smylie
Kylie Smylie is the 86th episode of 6teen and the 6th episode of the fourth and final season of the show. It aired on Teletoon on October 15, 2009 and on Cartoon Network on May 10, 2010. Plot At The Big Squeeze, Caitlin and Jen sing along to a Kylie Smylie song and squeal, much to Nikki's annoyance. Caitlin and Jen start talking about how Kylie is coming to the mall for a concert and autograph signing, then ponder on who will win the "Spend the Day with Kylie" contest. Jen checks her phone to see if Kylie sent the winning message to her, but she did not win. Somehow, Nikki also gets a message, much to her horror as she tries to silence her phone. As Caitlin cheers because she won the contest, Nikki finds out that Jen entered her in the contest to give her a better chance of winning. Later, Caitlin prepares to spend the day with Kylie, making Jen jealous as Jonesy prepares for his new job as Kylie's security guard. Jonesy prepares to flirt with Kylie, only for Caitlin to point out that Kylie is not allowed to date until she is 21 and that her dad, Sargent Beef, will hurt anyone trying to flirt with her. Ron the Rent-a-Cop arrives with Kylie and Sargent Beef in his cart, and Jonesy tries to greet Kylie but is scared by Sargent Beef. Kylie introduces herself to Caitlin, and Caitlin introduces her friends. Jen has trouble speaking clearly while Jude tells Kylie she is hot, but Sargent Beef threatens him, causing him to skate away. Jen continues to stutter while Caitlin asks if she could bring Jen to the photo-off, but Sargent Beef profusely rejects the idea. Ron rides off while Sargent Beef forces Jonesy to walk instead of ride with him. At the escalators, Jude tries to skate down the escalator but is stopped by the Escalator Girls. Jude is then given a wedgie and pushed away, drawing mockery from bystanders. Elsewhere, Jen complains that she was embarrassed by her stuttering, but Nikki reminds her of the record signing. Jen decides to bring all her Kylie Smylie merchandise to be signed while Kylie rides through a crowd of fans. Ron warns Jonesy not to let anyone come near Kylie as many fans run after Kylie while wearing Kylie Smylie tattoos and shirts. While talking to Caitlin, Kylie admits that she does not have friends. Back at the escalators, Jude tries to skate again but is once again bullied by the Escalator Girls. As Jen and Nikki make their way to the autograph signing, they meet with a helpless Jude and encourage him to stand up for himself. At Burger McFlipster's, Kylie is introduced to Wyatt and the two start bonding even after Wyatt criticizes one of her songs. After Jonesy finally catches up, Wayne notes that Kylie is actually in to Wyatt. At Spin This, Caitlin sits with Kylie for autograph signing while Serena comes over with coffee for Caitlin and Kylie. Sargent Beef tells Jonesy that anyone in line with more than five items is a threat, especially Jen. Wyatt arrives and has a romantic moment with Kylie while Serena watches in awe. Elsewhere, Jude tries skating down the escalator, only to be tormented by the Escalator Girls yet again. As Jen is escorted away due to her excessive merchandise, Jude once again meets with Nikki, who is now furious with the Escalator Girls and goes to deal with them. While Serena tries to get back together with Wyatt, Kylie points out that Wyatt is "perfect boyfriend material," much to Caitlin's worry due to Kylie's strict father. Caitlin sees Serena with Wyatt and uses them as a reason for Kylie not to date Wyatt. Jude and Nikki go over to deal with Jude's Escalator Girl problem. Even as Jude warns her, Nikki tries to stand up to the Escalator Girls, only to be thrown into a trash can. Back at Spin This, Wyatt rejects Serena, making Kylie excited to date Wyatt but leaving Caitlin to fear Wyatt's fate. As Jen sits aside, Nikki prepares to get revenge on the Escalator Girls while Jen prepares for the photo-off at Taj Mahome Video by wearing a disguise. Kylie, Sargent Beef, and Jonesy prepare as well, but Caitlin tells Jonesy to warn Wyatt that Sargent Beef will greatly injure Wyatt if he dates Kylie. Jonesy follows Caitlin's instruction, but Wyatt misinterprets the message as making fun of his job. At Taj Mahome, Jen is disguised as a belly dancer, only for her cover to be blown by her dancing. As Jen desperately tries to prove she is not a stalker, Kylie leaves to meet with Wyatt, leaving the others to hunt her down. Wyatt and Kylie hide in the walk-in freezer to practice singing, but Kylie soon remembers her concert. Jen sulks down a mall corridor, sad that she never got a photo with Kylie to send to Travis Gibson. Kylie, however, asks Jen where the concert is, so she tells her. Suddenly, she gets her picture with Kylie while Ron and the others catch up with her. Sargent Beef pats Jen on the back while Jonesy slowly crawls along, exhaused due to his constant running. Later, Kylie starts her concert and makes her many fans scream in joy. She then decides to sing with Wyatt, but the duet causes the crowd to jeer and throw trash while Sargent Beef tackles Wyatt. Jonesy tries to save Wyatt, only for Sargent Beef to tackle him as well. Afterwards, the gang sulks due to the events of the concert. Sargent Beef allows Wyatt to date Kylie in five years while Jude and Nikki get their revenge on the Escalator Girls and get them banned from the mall for life. Quotes *'Jen and Caitlin:' "EEEEEEEE!" Nikki: (covers her ears) "Ugh!" *'Kylie:' (on Nikki's phone) "Hey, it's Kylie. Sorry-" Nikki: "Aah! Get out of my phone!" Caitlin: "You entered the contest?" Nikki: "As if I would voluntarily taint my phone with that. Must be a prank." *'Caitlin:' "EEE! I won! EEE!" Jen: "No fair! Two 3000-word essays for nothing!" Nikki: "Two?" (gasps) "You entered me in the contest!" *'Caitlin:' "How's my hair? Is my outfit okay? Anything in my teeth?" Jen: "You look perfect. I'm so happy for you, I could throttle something! Not that I'm jealous, heheh." Caitlin: "It's okay. Be jealous. I'm about to go with Kylie to a record signing and a photo-off and watch her concert from the front row!" *''(Jude rides down an escalator but is caught by the Escalator Girls.)'' Jude: "Release the gitch, bras!" Escalator Girl: "What did you say?!" Jude: "I said could you maybe, um, loosen the grip and let me ride?" Escalator Girl: "No, I think you said you want a new hat!" (Escalator Girls give him a wedgie) *'Serena:' "Wyatt! Have you been working out?" Wyatt: "Not unless flipping burgers counts." Serena: (laughs) "Oh, you! So Chad and I broke up." Wyatt: "Yeah? But you'll get back together again eventually, right?" Serena: "Not this time. He'll never be the man you are. I shouldn't have let you go." Wyatt: "Really? Wow." (looks at Kylie, who talks with Caitlin) *'Kylie:' "Thanks for introducing me Wyatt. He seems really sweet." Caitlin: "He's an amazing song writer, too!" Kylie: "Perfect boyfriend material!" Caitlin: "Wyatt? But your dad won't let you date until you're 21." Kylie: "So what? You can help me! What daddy doesn't know won't hurt him." Caitlin: "But what Wyatt doesn't know might." *'Jude:' "Be careful, bra! It's like they all share the same evil brain!" Nikki: "Yeah, hey, Escalator Trolls! Newsflash: you don't own the mall!" Escalator Girl: (taunting) "Aww, wussy brought a body-girl!" Nikki: "Oh, you three need to get a life. And some mouthwash by the reek of it!" Jude: "Easy, Nikki!" Nikki: "You guys think you're so tough!" Jude: "Nikki!" Nikki: "Well you're about as tough as a bi-" (gets lifted by the Escalator Girls) "Aah! Hey, hey put me down!" (gets thrown into a garbage can) ''"Whoa! Aah!" '''Jude:' "Tried to warn you, bra." Nikki: "This! Means! WAR!!" *'Serena:' "So, will you give me another chance?" Wyatt: "I can't believe I'm saying this, but, no." (Serena gasps) "I'm sorry, Serena. I never thought I'd get over you, but I guess I have. Maybe it's time for you to do the same." *'Caitlin:' "We're not fans. We're 'Smylies!'" Nikki: "Smylies? Don't you mean 'Stalkies?'" *'Jonesy:' "If anyone can spot a creep, it's me." Nikki: "Takes one to know one." Trivia *Kylie Smylie is a pun on "Kylie Smiley", a girl on YouTube. *The episode name is also a pun on the actress Kylie Smith. *Kylie Smylie is the second artist that Caitlin and Jen have gone crazy over. The first was they boy band DawgToy in The Girls in the Band. Gallery Caitlin and Jen Sing.png|Caitlin and Jen singing a Kylie Smylie song. Get Outta My Phone.png|"Aah! Get out of my phone!" Caitlin Cheering.png|Caitlin cheering because she gets to spend a day with Kylie. Mean Girls.png|The Escalator Girls see Jude. Bullying Jude.png|They bully him... Revenge.png|...until Nikki helps Jude get revenge on them. Caitlin on ride with Ron.jpg|Caitlin talks during the ride. Caitlin arrives.jpg|Caitlin and the rest arrive. Big guy talks.jpg| Sargent Beef pats Jen on the back. Videos Category:Season 4 Category:Videos